The Diary of Juliet Capulet
by insanityraves
Summary: The Diary of Juliet Capulet, a short project i created for school. I tried my best to take on the mind set of Juliet... please let me know how you like it! PG for suggestions of suicide.


The Diary of Juliet Montague  
  
a.n. Hey everybody! Thanks for checking out my little story. This is my short take on what Juliet's Diary might have had in it durring the week the Romeo and Juliet takes place, minus the shakespearian language. In quotations i have added the scene number which juliet is speaking of. I was inspired by my school assignment, in fact, this is the finished product. I would appreciate any comments you have on it, and any suggesstions on how i can make it better. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Sunday, July 17 (1.1)  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
Another fight has broken out in the streets of Verona. It is the fault of my family, the Capulets and the villains of Montague. The Prince grows weary of our feud and has banned such public dueling on penalty of death! I pray my cousins and kinsmen can keep their tempers and be noble enough to stay their swords at the sight of any Montague, I do not wish to lose one of them. I may worry for their safety dueling, but I know they can out fight our enemies well. I fear though for their safety should they win and be caught by the authorities. When our feud is so publicly announced I feel nearly embarrassed to be a member of the house of Capulet, so violent and hateful we must seem to the public. However, I am most often proud. My family is of good breeding and reputation. I am happy to say my name is Juliet Capulet.  
  
  
  
Sunday, July 17 (1.2)  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
Paris, a kinsman of our dear Prince has been asking my father for my hand in marriage. I don't believe my Father would allow me to marry at this age. I am only thirteen, although I will be fourteen soon. He wishes me to find love in marriage when I am sixteen or so. Although, mother and father do seem to be quite taken with the idea of my marriage to Lord Paris, as he seems to be quite taken with me. I know very little of him, and I am a bit cautious to jump into such a marriage. To reassure them though, I have agreed to consider him as a husband. I think he would make quite nice one, although he does not know me well I do not doubt that we would get along well together.  
  
  
  
Sunday, July 17 (1.3)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Tonight my parents, Lord and Lady Capulet are preparing a grand masquerade party to be thrown tonight! I am very excited! Paris will be there and I'll no doubt get to dance with him, I would like to know him better. Nurse and Mother have been in such a fuss about Paris being at our party tonight. They are eager to see a relationship between the two of us blossom I think. As a matter of fact, all they've talked about for the past day or so has been of Paris and I, and our marriage. I feel almost trapped into this now, but it is all for the best I know. Paris is a man of good breeding and high standards and he is also very handsome. I can do my family justice, and make them proud by marrying such a man. How else can I do great good and bring honor to my family? I must be off to get ready for this masquerade. I shall write more of what transpires throughout the night.  
  
  
  
Sunday, July 17 (1.5)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I met the most wonderful gentleman this evening. So handsome, deep and caring eyes, tall and beautiful. Oh, I was in love instantly! He spoke to me in such a romantic way. I remember it so clearly. He spotted me as I saw him across the room. He approached me and we made our way through the crowd of masqueraders into the gardens. The things he said captured my heart, although from him I must admit, he had my heart before he moved his beautiful lips. A favoring glance from him can make me giddy. Things happened so fast, we kissed not more than mere minutes after we met! It was so magical that I cannot feel guilty for such a trespass.  
Do you believe in love at first sight?   
  
I question the stars in their matchmaking. You see, the man I've fallen in love with is none other than Romeo Montague! The only son of the bitter enemies of my kindred! I should feel bitter, should I not be loathing his presence at this very moment? Alas, I cannot for I know him now, and were he of any other name I would find no fault in him! How am I to decide what to do? On one hand he is my love, my very meaning! I could not live if he did not favor me. Yet, he is my enemy! How cruel this decision is. Where will I be if I follow my heart, and again where will I be if I am faithful to my family?   
  
I grieve to think I may never see his sweet face again. If I could I would marry him this night so that I could be forever his and I would not have to worry about this any longer.  
  
  
  
Sunday, July 17(2.2)  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
A third time I write to you this evening and the fifth this day! My fair Romeo has visited my balcony, and no sooner than after I closed you, thinking I would not open you for a few hours at the least! I feared that he would not wish to be with me any longer, for I am a Capulet and he is a Montague. He is as blissfully open and in love with me as I am with him! That he would over look such a trivial thing as I am willing to do only adds onto the already holy glow about him. Our moments together flew; it seems that it is all a blur. We both professed our love for each other. I admit that I was not very proper and told him that I loved him deeply first. I blame my heart for it is exploding this very minute still with such never ending love for him that I cannot bear to hold it in any longer! Oh my thoughts are of nothing but sweet Romeo now. I cannot stand to be away from him; my only comfort is that I will see him tomorrow. He has promised to send word by the magic hour of nine of when we are to marry.   
  
It is all so sudden but it feels so right. Marriage is the only thing left for us, this night at the ball, and again at the balcony was all the courting we needed. I tell you even now, only knowing him a few hours that anything he wants I will do. I love him. I say it again, I love dear sweet Romeo. It is all that I can say, my heart and my head scream it. They scream his name, they sigh at his memory, and they are simply full and brimming with my love for him. I will sleep now, in hopes that the day might come sooner and I might be the wife of a Montague in short time.  
  
  
  
Monday, July 18 (2.6)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I write to you a married woman. Juliet Capulet is no more, I am a Montague now. Though I pray that no one finds out until the time is right. I have faith that one day soon Romeo and I will be able to tell our parents of the most holy and joyous incident today. Nurse got word from Romeo for me and I snuck away, my parents thinking I was headed for confession, to marry darling Romeo.  
  
It was a small wedding, but no less the merrier. I doubt that any such ceremony with more kindred and decorations could match the love and joy that I felt this morning. My faithful nurse was there; bless her, as well as a page of Romeo's. Nurse bought me a small and beautiful bouquet of lilies and lavender in the market on our way, with which she surprised me just as I was about to walk down the aisle. I wore my favorite dress, it was white with blue trimmings; plain for such an important ceremony but I served well and I am happy with everything.  
  
We had a few moments alone after that before I had to leave for home again. I was scarcely frightened about the wedding, but all doubts I had are gone. Romeo Montague is my one true love, no one could make me feel so happy. I miss him already, I cannot wait for tonight. He will visit me by my balcony and we can finally be together this night. Again my heart is bursting with nothing but love and longing. Oh wind, send the moon quickly and bear my Romeo here on its silvery wings.  
  
  
  
Monday, July 18 (3.2)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Must fate be against two lovers so? Heavy heartbreak sets itself upon me tonight. This should be a joyful, romantic evening but it is tainted with tragedy that I can barely bear to think of. My dear cousin Tyblt lies slain here in Verona; bare minutes have passed since I learned of this. I grieve deeply for my cousin; he was good to me and faithful to my family. My Romeo is banished from Verona this night as well. I grieve even more so for him, my husband, I fear I shall never see him again. Through all of my love for the both of them lies my dilemma. My Romeo took the life of my cousin, and this is the reason for his banishment. Oh, do I curse my husband? What is right to think of him now? He is my husband, and the killer of my cousin. Dare I taint his name under such twisted circumstances? Ah Tyblt, I cannot grieve for you faithfully either, for you were set on killing sweet Romeo. Yet you are dead and how can one curse and hate the dead, especially when the death is so untimely? My heart is caught somewhere between the two, oh forgive me cousin, forgive me Romeo.  
  
What am I to do my Romeo? It is our wedding night, I know very little of you now, besides that you are alive. But in what condition? Will I see you? Sweet husband of mine, if I could see you now everything would be lovely again. I would have no cares as long as I could be with you. Now, banishment threatens our marriage. Dear Romeo, I long to see you again, no matter what you do I will always be faithful and true to you.   
  
Oh, my prayers are answered, he is here upon my balcony.  
  
  
  
Tuesday, July 19 (3.5)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My world is crashing down around me. Have I so vexed the powers that be that I deserve this? My life, my love, Romeo is taken from me, banished from Verona! Must this be so soon after our marriage? He had just left our bed this very morning when my dreadful parents burst in with news. They are giving my hand in marriage to Paris! I protested, so distressed I was but my father would not budge. He was as solid and cold as stone, although he burnt and quivered in fury at my protests. They think I weep so often for the death of my dear cousin. I grieve for him of course, but had he killed my husband I would cry a thousand times more than I do now. For I cry for my Romeo, my dear husband, banished from Verona last night, our wedding night.  
  
I am now expected to marry Paris this Thursday morning. I could not bear to be unfaithful to my Romeo! If, heaven forbid, I am joined to Paris then that day will be my last. I would die before I betrayed Romeo, and if I do not die from my own broken heart then I will die by my own hand.   
  
I pray now for Friar Lawrence to help me now. He is my last hope. I do not know how we can stop this dreadful day but perhaps a man of god can think of a way. If only he could delay this marriage until my Romeo could come back, or better still convince them not to marry me off at all. I shall go at once to beg leave to speak to the good Friar.  
  
  
  
Tuesday, July 19 (4.1)  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
I am to die.   
  
But I am happy that I am to die for it is a shifty death! The gracious and wonderful Friar has helped me escape all woe! I am to be with my Romeo in just a few days time! I visited him after I left. Paris was there showering vile compliments which burnt my ears as I thought of my Romeo. Paris left under the illusion that I was to confess my sins and I was alone with the Friar. So distressed was I that I nearly did myself in on the floor of his cell, I know I cannot go on if I cannot be with my beloved. Fortunately, Friar Lawrence stopped me with a glorious plan that will remedy every ill and foreboding element of our futures and will bring my husband and I together again.  
The Friar's clever plan wills that I drink of a tiny vial, which lays beside me here. It acts like a poison, and through it I will act dead. For two days it will drain me of blood, and life. I will take on every appearance of the dead before me, and they will find me a dead maid the morning before I am to marry Paris! The wedding will be no more, and in its place a funeral. Friar Lawrence will send for Romeo and on Thursday I will awaken and we will be off to Mantua. It is foolproof and I can rest easy this night, for this is the night I will drink the draught.  
  
  
  
~ the end ~ 


End file.
